Bellātor
by You Are So Wonk
Summary: "She chanced a look at the mirror and felt her knees go weak at the sight she was greeted with. Memories came rushing back like a monsoon as she hit the bathroom floor." In which a shy, soft-spoken girl is thrust into the role of Severus Snape. She could feel the universe laughing at her. OC-insert into fem!Snape.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

 _Bellātor(n.)- Warrior or warlike; always ready for battle._

Summary: "She… she chanced a look at the mirror and felt her knees go weak at the sight she was greeted with. Memories came rushing back like a _monsoon_ as she hit the bathroom floor." In which a shy, soft-spoken girl is thrust into the role of Severus Snape. She could feel the universe laughing at her. OC-insert into fem!Snape.

* * *

When her eyes were first opened, she couldn't help but notice how… _bizarre_ everything looked.

The walls were chipped and yellow, she could see tiny vermin making their way through the cracks.

It… it was eerily quiet as well. She wasn't used to the quiet, she was used to the hum and drum of the city. Cars rushing past her as she made her way through the streets.

(A warm body laying next to her- She had _loved_ them-)

Did she have a boyfriend? She… she _knew_ she didn't live alone, but she couldn't remember who exactly she had lived with.

She breathed in, and gagged at the smell of alcohol that quickly overtook her senses.

Had she been drinking last night? She had never really liked alcohol before, or at least, she couldn't _recall_ ever liking alcohol.

She was quickly realizing that she couldn't recall a multitude of things.

Her favorite food, favorite color, her _age_.

She wasn't even sure what her _name_ was.

It was still quiet. So quiet it made her want to _scream_.

She… she didn't actually _live_ here did she? Her room couldn't have been this small.

Her body felt… _weird_ too. She felt weaker, more _vulnerable_.

She attempted to move her body and winced at how sore it was. It felt as if someone had taken the opportunity to beat her _senseless_ , and her hand went up to the bruise that she could feel on her cheek.

Her hand _froze_.

She patted her cheek once more and scrambled out of the bed she was in.

(She… she wasn't this _small,_ her fingers weren't this _pointy-_ )

The moment her feet hit the ground, she stumbled face forward.

Her legs were too long for her body, and it felt awkward walking on them. They resembled unattractive toothpicks in her opinion.

Her nose stung from hitting the hardwood floor, and tears sprung from her eyes.

(Why was this happening? She had never been this clumsy before, this _vulnerable_ -)

She sniffled as she pushed herself off the ground, and made her way to the bathroom. The sight in front of her almost made her want to pee her pants.

 _(The man in front of her was deranged-_ _ **Father**_ _\- he pushed her to the side before advancing to beat her mother-)_

Her father laid passed out on the sofa, vomit covering his person.

She quickly ran into the bathroom and locked the door shut.

Her heart pounded in fear. But… she could tell that this body was already _used_ to fear, _used_ to _weakness_.

She moved closer to the sink and washed her face. The water was _ice_ cold, and she let out a gasp once it hit her face.

She shook her head and ran a hand through her admittedly greasy locks.

She… she chanced a look at the mirror and felt her knees go weak at the sight she was greeted with.

Memories came rushing back like a _monsoon_ as she hit the bathroom floor.

Septima Eileen Snape. That was who she was now.

The last thing she saw, was obsidian eyes glaring at her as she lost consciousness.

* * *

Author's Note: So… here's chapter 1 of the _Bellātor_ rewrite. I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far. As of right now, not much has changed from the original, but I plan to incorporate more world building and more character development for Septima. I also want to spend more time on Septima's life before Hogwarts, and build up her relationships more. Thank you guys for staying with me and giving me advice. I can't thank you guys enough. In case you guys were wondering, the girl on the cover is called Rowena Xi Kang. She's the new face claim that I've envisioned for Septima.

Questions I have for you Guys:

What would you like to see in the rewrite that I didn't include in the original?

What do you guys think so far?

 _P.S. I have a One Piece story coming out soon(maybe even later tonight), so be on the lookout for that if you're interested. The name of it is 'Eleutheromania'._

 _Summary: Eleutheromania(n.)- An intense desire for freedom. "... Because in the end… all she wanted to do was_ _ **live**_ _." Oc-insert. Semi-AU._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I find these to be really pointless, but no, I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

A sharp pain in her backside wakes Septima from her state of unconsciousness. Black eyes that are identical to her own stare down at her disapprovingly.

"Get up," her 'mother' Eileen barks "For goodness _sake_ Septima. What if your father had seen you?"

Septima stares at her mother blankly and gets up wordlessly. She takes one last look in the mirror and it takes everything in her not to _scream_.

Eileen stares down at her for a moment, before sighing and making to leave the bathroom.

"Clean yourself up Septima, and _do_ try not to wake your father. I must go to the grocery store,"

Septima looks up briefly and speaks for the first time since inhabiting this new body.

"I… could I come with you?" She asks shyly, looking down at her feet. Eileen stops, and her face softens a fraction before hardening once more.

"No Septima," She replies before speed walking away and leaving her _four-year-old_ daughter to fend for herself.

Septima frowns at that and looks down at her feet, trying to figure out what the _hell_ was going on with her.

She _was_ Septima, and she _wasn't_ Septima. It made _no sense_.

She brought out a stepping stool and washed her face in the sink.

 _(Pressure- someone was pushing her inside- they wanted her_ _ **dead**_ _and she couldn't'_ _ **breathe**_ _-)_

Septima froze at that, mind racing. Who had wanted her dead? Who even _was_ she?

Septima Eileen Snape was her _name_ , but who _**was**_ she?

What did she enjoy to do? What was her favorite color? Did she have any friends?

With an abated breath, Septima realized that she didn't know. She had no idea who she truly was.

After making sure her 'father' was asleep _(He beat her_ _ **continuously**_ _, her skinny body_ _ **struggling**_ _against the impact-'You're a freak just like your mum'-)_

Septima gasped and struggled to control her breathing as she ran out of the house.

Her bare, scarred feet pounded against the pavement as she ran far away from Spinner's End. The other inhabitants of the neighborhood just stared at her in annoyance. As if it was _normal_ for a child to run through the neighborhood looking as if she had seen _death_.

Then again… in a place like Spinner's End, maybe it was.

Her heart pounded in her chest, as she warily looked at her surroundings. She was in a… a meadow. It felt foreign and familiar at the same time.

It wasn't until Septima walked into it, that she finally _knew_. That she knew who she _was_.

She was Septima Snape, and she was Camilla Perez. She was a four-year-old girl and a twenty-year-old woman at the same time. She was two and she was _one_.

It was jarring, to say the least.

She went over her memories as Camilla and wept for the life she had lost. For her fiance who she had loved more than _anything_ , her brother who wanted to be _just like her_.

They were gone. They were gone and she'd _never_ see them again.

"Are you okay?" A soft voice asked of her, and Septima's head snapped up at that. Green eyes peered down at her worriedly.

She… she _knew_ this girl. She had _watched_ this girl however creepy that may sound.

 _(Lily-poor sweet Lily who could've done_ _ **amazing**_ _things-such a shame she got offed so early-)_

It all made sense now.

 _(Severus Snape- Can he even be considered a hero? Sure he died to save the Wizarding World, but he wasn't the nicest guy-)_

"Lily let's go," a blonde girl _(Petunia)_ stated impatiently, wrinkling her nose down at Septima "If she won't answer you, then there's no point in wasting our time,"

Lily frowned at that and shook her head.

"Tuney, we can't just leave her here. Mummy said that we should try and be kind to others," Lily replied, before looking at Septima once more.

"What's your name?"

Septima shuddered slightly, and for the first time ever looked at Lily Evans.

"I… Septima. My name's Septima,"

The smile she got was blinding.

"I'm Lily! Lily Evans. I live down over there," the girl stated pointing down past the forests.

Septima stared at the girl, and just nodded her head.

"I know," she stated before getting up and running away once more. She ignored Lily's calls or Petunia's derisive laugh. She just _couldn't_ deal with it.

 _(The one with the power to defy the Dark Lord- Born to parents who have thrice defied him-)_

 _(Dark red hair-Blazing Emerald eyes- Septima had thought she was_ _ **amazing**_ _)_

 _(Severus Snape- He was the bravest_ _**man**_ _I've ever known)_

She was Severus Snape. Or at least, she was _supposed_ to be Severus Snape.

As she made it back into Spinner's End, she realized she was crying for a different reason now.

The moment she got… 'home', her 'father' was waiting for her in the living room. Him and his numerous beer cans.

He sent one sailing past her head.

"Just where did you go little girl?" he slurred, making his way towards her.

Septima just closed her eyes and braced herself for what was to come

* * *

Author's Note: Here's _Bellātor_ chapter 2! As you can see, I've changed Lily and Septima's meeting quite a bit. Instead of having Lily meet her while she was performing accidental magic, I chose to make them meet when Septima was in a place of vulnerability. The reason for this is because I want to take some time to flesh out Septima and Lily's friendship more. I've also made Septima a bit younger starting off. In the original, she was six in the beginning chapters. I've decided to make her four because I want to show more character development on her part. As of right now, after only _one_ chapter, _Bellātor_ has gained **46** favorites **103** followers and **3** reviews. I want to thank all the people that have stuck by me while rewriting this story. School is ending soon _(Thankfully)_ so I should have time to write more once I'm done with all my finals. A lot of my other stories have chapters pre-written, so I might update those more often.

Questions I have for you Guys:

Who would you want Septima to be paired with? (I know this is really early on, but someone asked me about it so I thought I'd plan ahead)

How do you think Snape being a female will change some of the relationship dynamics? (ie. Between her and Lily, between her and the Marauders, etc.)

 _P.S. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

 _P.P.S. I posted a chapter for my Young Justice story_ _ **Vesper**_ _, not too long ago. Please check it out once you get the chance._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Septima tried not to wince as her m… _Eileen_ cleaned her bruises.

Tobias had been more aggressive than usual when it came to showing his distaste for his daughter. Or, in _his_ words, 'the freak who should never have been born'.

He was now, of course, passed out on the couch. Septima suspected that Eileen had snuck a potion of sorts into his drink.

She'd have to get the older witch to teach her that.

Septima expected to cry out when he had hit her. _Whimper_ , make any noise _at_ _all_. But… it seemed that this body was already used to the abuse.

All she could do was just stand there helplessly and take it.

Eileen let out a sigh as she finally finished her work. The elder witch had been present when Tobias had attacked her. But, instead of stepping in she had chosen to sit quietly in the kitchen. Probably in hopes of the man not turning his assault on her.

 _("It's every girl for herself Septima," she could remember the woman in front of her saying, after a much similar incident "I won't be able to protect you in the real world will I? You must be prepared,")_

Septima felt her eyes begin to burn, but she wiped them almost immediately. Eileen tutted.

"Don't cry Septima. You're better than that," Eileen stated as she gathered her supplies. Septima nodded meekly.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize either," Eileen interrupted much more harshly "You have to be stronger than that Septima. You won't survive one day out there if you're this… this _we_ _ak_ ,"

Septima remained silent at that and listened as Eileen let out a harsh breath and left the tiny room they were staying in.

It was at that moment that Septima finally let the tears fall. She… she didn't know why she felt like this. Why she felt so weak, so useless, so _helpless_.

" _Because… that's what you are,"_ a treacherous voice whispered.

Septima _(-she wasn't Camilla anymore. Camilla had been a strong_ _ **woman**_ _, not a weak_ _**girl-**_ _)_ brought her knees close to her chest as she thought of the situation she was now in.

She… she could barely remember her time as Camilla. It was a blurred picture that held only a few clear spots. But she could remember some things. _Crucial_ things.

Such as how close Camilla was with her brother. How they would bond over one book series no matter how many years would pass.

Yes. Harry Potter had been a constant fixture in Camilla's life. That she knew with a _certainty_.

She stared down at her tiny pale hand, and let out a sigh.

She also knew with a clear certainty that Severus Snape had most definitely been a boy. A boy who would grow into an increasingly bitter man. Not a tiny, weak, _pathetic_ little girl who would probably amount to nothing.

 _('We're all inconsequential Septima. In the grand scheme of things, we mean nothing._ _ **You**_ _mean nothing,")_

Septima forced those thoughts from her head.

Why was she here? Why was this happening to _her_? Why was she being besieged with knowledge and memories she wanted nothing to do with?

 _(It was all too much. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe-)_

She wanted to scream.

She could hear noises downstairs. Dread curled in her stomach as she realized that Tobias had woken from his slumber.

 _(She couldn't deal with him again, not now. She needed to get_ _ **away**_ _-)_

Septima's eyes landed on the cracked window only a few feet away from her. Tobias's voice only got louder and louder.

In the future, whenever Septima would look back on this moment, she would say that her legs moved on their own. That she didn't truly know why she thought jumping out the window was the best idea at the time.

She wouldn't be lying when she said this, but she also wouldn't be telling the full truth.

As she fell from the window, Septima felt something shift inside of her. She felt lighter, _powerful_.

 _("Magic," a gleeful voice hissed)_

She floated down to the ground and landed on the tip of her toes. She ran away from the house as fast as her skinny legs would take her. She ran as far away from the house as she could.

For the first time since inhabiting this body… Septima felt _free_.

* * *

As Septima ran through the neighborhood, she felt herself being drawn somewhere.

 _(Happy memories of them sitting side by side flooded her senses. Someone actually_ _ **cared**_ _about her-)_

She found herself knocking on the front door of a small one-story house. An elderly woman opened the door and beamed down at Septima, almost as if they were old friends.

"You've finally come to visit me again! I thought you had forgotten about little ol' me," The woman stated going to pinch Septima's rather thin cheeks "Why are you standing out there? Come in, come in!"

A smile stretched across Septima's face, as she happily entered the small house.

"Thank you, Ms. Robinson," Septima replied happily "I-I'm sorry to bother you like this-"

"Oh hush! You're not bothering me," The woman scoffed as if the mere idea of it was ludicrous "Now come in! I have a load of chocolate chip cookies that I can _not_ eat by myself,"

Septima came in excitedly at that. Babbling childishly as the elderly woman indulged her.

As they talked, something caught Septima's attention almost immediately.

 _(She was actually_ _ **good**_ _at something! No one could take this from her-)_

Septima grabbed onto Ms. Robinson's sleeve.

"Ms. Robinson… could we start with our piano lessons again? I'm just itching to play,"

The woman stared at Septima and smiled slightly.

"I don't see why not. Let's get started right away," the woman replied, gently guiding Septima to the large brown piano that sat in the middle of the room.

Septima's eyes lit up, and for once she actually looked her physical age. The moment she sat on the piano, she felt her fingers glide over the keys.

Ms. Robinson's hands guided her smaller ones, and Septima marveled at what she was able to do.

 _("You're nothing Septima-")_

" _No, I'm not,"_ She thought firmly " _I'm_ ** _not_** _nothing!"_

The evening ended with Ms. Robinson embracing Septima.

"You are a delight!" the elderly woman relayed, bopping Septima's nose "You get better and better with every lesson,"

Septima preened at the praise and shook her head.

"No… you're just an amazing teacher," Septima stated as Ms. Robinson gathered her in another hug "Thank you for… for being so _nice_ to me,"

"Why wouldn't I be nice to you dearie? Here, take this," Ms. Robinson replied as she pushed a small wad of money into Septima's hands "Don't tell your parents, but go and buy yourself some candy with this money,"

Septima nodded her head at that and waved at the elderly woman as she made to leave.

She jogged lightly as she observed her surroundings.

Spinner's End was… it wasn't a pretty sight. Homeless people slept on the streets. Drunks would wander around aimlessly. It made her feel _sick_.

She took a moment to observe the neighborhood, before running as fast as her skinny legs would take her. She ran until her lungs started to asphyxiate until she was far _far_ away from the hell known as Spinner's End.

She ran until she found herself in a small playground.

"Lily!" a voice called out, causing Septima to freeze in her tracks "Lily get down from there! You'll hurt yourself,"

Lily stared down at her sister mischievously, as she climbed higher and higher.

"Don't be like that Tuney! It's fun up here, come and try it!"

'Tuney' scrunched her nose, and shook her head.

"Mummy said that it's not ladylike to climb trees," the blonde replied stubbornly, even though it was quite apparent she wanted to join in. Lily just rolled her eyes at that.

Septima watched the scene from behind a pair of bushes. For some reason, she couldn't take her eyes off of the redhead.

 _(Flaming red hair, blazing emerald eyes, Septima had thought she was_ _ **beautiful-**_ _)_

Septima shook her head and turned away from the sisters. As she made to leave, dark green eyes met her obsidian ones. They were observing her.

Septima froze like a deer in headlights, as Lily lost her footing and fell from the tree.

" _Lily_!" her sister screamed hysterically, rushing forward. Septima just stared at the scene, transfixed.

The moment Lily fell, it seemed as if time had just stopped. Instead of falling to her death, Lily floated down gracefully to the ground.

The moment Lily met the ground, her sister fretted over her immediately. Lily paid no mind to it, however, and continued to stare at Septima.

It was at that moment that Septima finally found the ability to make her legs work. She left the playground in an instant.

 _("Lily Potter was such a gifted witch-")_

"Shut up," Septima whispered.

 _("She was so charismatic-")_

"Shut up," Septima said a little louder.

 _("It was a shame she died so young-")_

" _Shut up!_ " Septima finally screamed as she found her way into a meadow.

 _(Camilla had been a_ _**strong**_ _woman, not a_ _ **weak little girl**_ _-)_

"Shut up," Septima stated pitifully as she brought her knees close to her chest.

* * *

Author's Note: Here's _Bellātor_ chapter 3! As of right now, Bellātor has **62** favorites **135** followers **11** reviews. Thank you guys so much for all of your support! Now, in regards to the story. Compared to the original version of this story, I want to spend more time fleshing out Septima and Eileen's relationship. I also want to give Eileen more of a backstory, and showcase more of the abuse that Tobias inflicts on Septima _and_ the abuse that Eileen(unknowingly) inflicts on Septima. Lily also popped up again this chapter! In case it wasn't obvious, Septima does harbor a slight crush on Lily. It may not be too strong right now(they are just kids) but it is there. In canon, Snape's feelings for Lily were such a crucial part. Even though this isn't canon(obviously) I didn't want to cut that out. This in no way means that Septima is going to end up with Lily, however. Not _too_ much happened this chapter, but I hope you guys enjoyed nonetheless. Pleases don't forget to leave a review! I really want to know what you guys think.

Questions I have for you Guys:

What are some questions you guys have for me?

 _P.S. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Her mother stares at her over a lit candle. A rare smile gracing her sunken face.

"Here it is Septima," she stated cheerfully "I can teach you how to brew glory, bottle fame, and even put a stop to death," Eileen pauses slightly and glances dryly at Septima "As long as you don't waste my time that is,"

Septima flushes slightly at that, already used to her mother's blunt honesty. She pushed down the sense of deja vu she got from that one sentence. She glanced upward to get a better glance at her mother's face.

"F-father won't interrupt us, will he?" Septima questioned timidly, Eileen just rolled her eyes.

"I'm not an amateur Septima. Your _dear old dad_ is currently out getting himself piss drunk. He won't be bothering us for a couple hours," Eileen replied bitterly "Merlin he makes me _sick_ ,"

 _Then why don't you leave him?_ Septima carefully _doesn't_ say. It would do her no favors to put her mother in even more of a bad mood.

"Onto the lesson," Eileen stated, obviously still in a bad mood "The art, no- the _science_ of Potions is no joke Septima. If you view it that way then I refuse to teach you about it,"

Septima nods jerkily and pays apt attention to her mother's words.

"Now… I think I'll teach you how to make a sleeping-draught first and foremost," Eileen started off, tapping her chin contemplatively "It could be of great use to you,"

Septima's body ached at the reminder of why she so desperately needed a potion like this, and she nodded her head.

 _(He was drunk again she realized with a shudder, she could smell it on him. He grinned eerily at her, and beckoned her to come closer-)_

"The sleeping draught is one of the simplest potions ever created, any witch worth their salt should be able to produce one on their first try. It's simple, but it's also very powerful. Do not be ignorant with the use of it," Eileen explained sternly.

Septima nodded and started to take notes in an old notebook she had found. Eileen tutted at that.

"That's juvenile Septima. What if Tobias comes across it? You can't afford to be so sloppy,"

Septima froze at that and looked down at her knees.

"But," the girl started off, "I thought that I could put the notebook in the storage room when I'm done with it. Father _never_ goes there,"

More importantly, Tobias couldn't go there. The drunken fool had no knowledge of the storage room even existing due to the fact that a 'wall' was covering it. The wall actually being a charm that Eileen placed on the room long ago.

A disapproving look flitted over Eileen's features.

"The storage room isn't so you can place whatever you please into it. It's for important items. Hide the book somewhere else,"

Septima felt her heart swell up in indignation.

"But… there's barely anything-"

" _Hide. The. Book. Someplace. Else."_ Eileen hissed "You're smart, you'll figure something out. Now do you want to learn how to make a sleeping-draught or not?'

Septima nodded her head hurriedly and tried not to scowl at the tiniest glimmers of satisfaction that had gone through Eileen's eyes.

"Good," she practically purred "Pay attention because I will not repeat myself,"

Septima wrote down all the notes she could as Eileen eloquently talked her through the fundamentals of creating a sleeping draught.

* * *

She found herself in the playground again. She didn't quite know why.

Once some of the children saw her enter, they immediately went to their parents to complain. Disapproving eyes swept over her form, and Septima felt herself burn in mortification.

She wasn't the most attractive of children. That was just a fact.

With her… _well structured_ nose and her pale skin. She knew she wouldn't be winning any beauty pageant awards anytime soon.

Clutching her ratty, brown coat close to her, Septima made her way towards the swing set.

Once they realize that she doesn't plan on leaving, the families all exit the playground. Making a very strong point to turn their noses up at her.

Septima just rolled her eyes at that and started to move back and forth on the swing.

 _(She always felt free when she was on the swingsets, it made her feel invincible-)_

She let go of the handles.

She could feel herself soaring through the air, she froze momentarily mid-air.

A rare grin broke out across her features, as she opened her mouth to scream in pure joy-

"How are you doing that?"

Just like that the magic vanishes. Septima feels herself falling faster and faster to meet the ground.

Instead of hitting the ground harshly, however, she instead bounces like a beach ball.

Identical gasps come from behind her, as she glared at the perpetrator that had broken her concentration.

Lily Evans met her gaze head-on.

They stay like that for a few moments, before Septima forces herself to look away. The other girl's gaze was intense.

"Lily what's going- oh, it's you," Petunia stated with the utmost contempt "I was hoping I wouldn't have to see you again,"

"Tuney!" Lily stated ghastly "Don't say that-"

"What? She's weird, and she's always wearing that dirty brown coat. Do you not have any other clothes to wear?" Petunia inquired snidely. Septima glared at her.

 _No, I don't. My alcoholic father who beats me spends any of the money that we do earn on booze so that he can drink himself into an early death. I personally hope it comes sooner than later. My mother doesn't help me out either because she believes 'it's every girl for herself'. I was lucky that I found this coat in a dumpster or I would be freezing to death right now._

But… instead of saying all that, Septima got up and turned away. She dusted herself off and didn't give Petunia the satisfaction of letting her know that her words stung.

Lily called out to her, but Septima refused to turn back. Whatever little amount of pride she had forced her to keep putting one foot in front of the other.

It's silent for a few moments until a shrill " _Lily don't!"_ broke Septima's concentration. She forced herself to turn back.

She turned back, only to see the tiny redhead in the same position she had been in only moments ago. Floating in the middle of the air. She could feel her eyes widen.

Lily grinned down at her.

"See? I can do it too!"

All Septima could do was nod numbly as the bubbly redhead floated closer and closer to her.

"My name's Lily! What's yours?"

Septima's mouth is dry as the redhead makes her landing. A few inches smaller than Septima surprisingly.

"Septima," She croaked in reply.

* * *

Septima stared at the girl in front of her in horror, as Petunia quickly came to join them.

"Lily! Get away from her! You might catch something," Petunia insisted as she grabbed Lily's sleeve. She lowered her voice and hissed "Mummy said not to do that in front of others,"

Lily shook Petunia off and put her hands on her hips. Green eyes narrowed in disapproval.

"Stop it Tuney! Mummy also said not to bully others,"

"I'm not bullying her-"

"You are," Lily replied hotly "What does it matter what she's wearing? There aren't that many kids around here, and you're ruining our chance at making a new friend,"

"Friend? Her?"

"Her name's Septima," Lily stated firmly, causing something to settle at the bottom of Septima's stomach. No one had ever really stuck up for her like this.

Petunia scrunched her nose at that and gave Septima a once over.

"C'mon Lils, she's a freak. I've seen her watching us before. She's the type of creep we need to stay away from," Petunia stated vehemently. Septima would be lying if she said those words didn't hurt.

As Lily and Petunia argued back and forth, Septima noticed a wilted flower lying on the ground. She picked it up gently and waited a few moments. The sisters stopped their bickering and looked at her in confusion. A look of vindication crossed Petunia's blue eyes, as she opened her mouth to mock her-

The petals on the flower started to move. The entire flower regrew from its dead state and seemed to levitate in Septima's palm. A rare smile came across Septima's face, as she floated the flower over to here the sisters were standing. Petunia shied away from it, probably worried it would start to attack her. Lily on the other hand…

Lily embraced it. With a childish giggle, Lily placed her palm below the floating flower and marveled at it. Green eyes peeked up at her.

"How did you do that?" Lily questioned curiously. Septima shook her head and turned to Petunia. Dark eyes narrowed in pure annoyance. The blonde shrunk back.

"You're right," Septima started off heatedly "I _am_ a freak. I _am_ weird, and there's _nothing_ wrong with that! Normalcy is overrated anyway. You have no right to judge me when you're… when _you're_ nothing but a big bully!"

Petunia and Lily's eyes widened at that, shock coloring their features. Septima's face heated up in embarrassment as she ran away from the playground.

She wasn't… she hadn't planned on saying that. She had just wanted to leave the playground with her dignity still intact. But there was just something about Petunia that made Septima want to put the older girl in her place.

As Septima got nearer to her house, she couldn't help but grin.

She had actually stood up for herself. She… didn't let someone push her around.

It felt good she decided, as she snuck into her bedroom by the back window.

She was _done_ being a passive doormat for other people to step on.

* * *

Author's Note: Here's _Bellātor_ chapter 4! We got a bit more Eileen this chapter, and a bit more insight on the relationship _between_ Eileen and Septima. Even though it doesn't seem like it, Eileen does love her daughter. Everything she does is because she thinks she's helping Septima in some way. Also, we got the Evans sisters this chapter. Petunia was as annoying as always, but Lily continues to be a ray of sunshine. Even though Petunia isn't listed, she will be a main character down the line. As of right now, _Bell_ ā _tor_ has **67** favorites, **142** followers, and **14** reviews. I can't thank you guys enough. I hope you guys continue to leave reviews about what you think of the story.

Questions you Guys had:

 **Do you have any idea who you're going to pair Septima with?** As of right now, no. But I'm open to suggestions. I'm also fine with breaking canon pairings, and same-sex pairings.

 **Will Septima and Lily's relationship somewhat deteriorate like it did in the first book?** You'll just have to wait and see...

 **Will Septima cling on more because she's young and Lily is really her first friend her age?** She won't be as clingy as her male counterpart was, but she will be a bit possessive in some aspects.

 **Will Septima gain more confidence due to her memories as Camilla?** Yes, she will. You saw some of it this chapter, but Septima will start to become surer of herself.

 **Did Lily save herself, or did Septima save Lily?** Septima saved Lily, that's all I'll say for right now. This will be addressed more in coming chapters so I won't go into too much detail now.

Thank you guys for asking these questions, I really appreciate you taking the time to read my story!

Questions I have for you Guys:

What do you think of Eileen? Of her relationship with Septima?

What other questions do you guys have for me?

 _P.S. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter._

 _P.P.S. In case you guys didn't notice, what Eileen says, in the beginning, is based on Snape's potion speech in first year. I'd like to think he got that speech from his mother._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

She had been cornered.

On her way home from her daily piano lessons, a group of much older girls had cornered her. They all had the same dark look in their eyes.

 _(They had all seen too much, done too much-)_

Septima clutched her jacket closer to her, as the girls seemed to circle around her. The ringleader finally cleared her throat and glared down towards Septima.

"That's a nice coat you have there Snape," _Oh._

Septima's shackles raised immediately, as she wrapped her jacket even tighter around her.

With the weekly money Ms. Robinson had given her, she had finally been able to scrounge and get a fine black coat from the local store.

Septima took a step back and flinched violently when a girl had grabbed the end of her hair. She made Septima get down on the ground.

"Now Snape," The ringleader purred. "You know how it is. I don't necessarily have a problem with _you_ , but that coat is much too nice for someone like you to wear it. Black really isn't your color, in fact, I think you'd look great covered in red," She finished, cracking her knuckles threateningly. Septima just narrowed her eyes.

She was six years old now. Not much had changed since she had… _become_ Septima. She had grown slightly taller, gained more knowledge about magic, and retracted more and more into her shell of solitude.

She didn't have many people to talk to. Not many people _wanted_ to talk to _her_.

Much like Petunia had said before, she was just _weird_. Her personality threw people off.

However… Septima found she didn't mind it. There were times when she liked the solitude. It gave her time to think, time to _plan_.

The world she was living in wasn't safe, and while she may have craved that sort of danger in her past life. She wanted nothing of the sort in this one.

She wanted to _live_ this life. She didn't want to die a meaningless death

 _(-She just wanted to be happy-)_

Septima let out a yell and kicked the girl who was holding her back in the knee. The girl cursed colorfully, as Septima made her exit.

She ran as fast as her skinny legs would carry her, desperately trying to ignore the patter of angry feet behind her.

"Get _back_ here-"

"That little-"

Septima just kept on running.

She wasn't naive enough to think she could actually take any of them on. She wasn't strong enough. They would've all undoubtedly kicked her ass, and left her in a ditch somewhere.

Trepidation made its way through her veins, but she welcomed it. She loved the excitement that thrummed inside of her.

A laugh escaped her as she made her way into the meadow. She hid behind the bushes and watched her tormentors run in the wrong direction. She cackled as she leaned backward.

Served them right for messing with her-

"What are you doing?"

With an undignified yelp that would have her mother wrinkle her nose in shame, Septima fell backward. She tumbled even farther down into the meadow and landed straight on her face. A horrified gasp came from above her.

She looked next to her and was eternally grateful that she didn't fall into the riverbank.

She picked twigs off of her no longer clean black coat and glared at the source of her blunder. She froze.

Green eyes stared down at her worriedly, as she carefully made her way down the meadow. Septima found she couldn't move.

 _(This was why she always avoided her. In the presence of Lily Evans, Septima found she became completely helpless-)_

A pale hand was held out towards her.

"Are you alright?" Lily questioned, as she kneeled down next to her. "I didn't mean to scare you. Honestly, I didn't! I just wanted to know what you were doing,"

Septima wasn't even sure _what_ sounds were coming out of her mouth, all she knew was that they didn't sound human. Lily just kept staring at her, however and plastered a smile on her face.

"I haven't seen you in a while! You're never here when I come,"

Septima just nodded her head and took her hand out of Lily's grasp as if she had been burned. She looked upwards to see if the girls had found her yet, and let out a sigh of relief when she was met with silence. Soft giggles broke the silence, however.

"You don't talk much do you? Tuney said that you were an idiot,"

One thing Lily Evans most definitely didn't have was tact.

"I don't agree with her!" The redhead was quick to correct. "She means well, but she can be a bit of a bully at times. I'm really sorry about her,"

Septima just looked in the opposite direction. When she saw that the redhead was staring at her expectantly, Septima brushed the remaining twigs off of her person and made to climb up out of the meadow.

Hands tugged at her coat.

"Please don't go," Lily pleaded. "I… I really wanted to talk to you,"

For that moment, it felt as if time froze. Septima felt her mouth dry.

 _(When was the last time someone ever wanted to talk to her? It's been so long-)_

"Why would you want to talk to me?" Septima questioned, staring straight at the redhead. Lily just smiled.

"I wanna be friends! We don't have many kids around this area, and you're always alone," Lily prattled, causing Septima to blush. "And… I'm lonely too,"

Septima shifted at that and truly looked at Lily once more. Her green eyes held a slight sadness to them.

"You're… lonely," Septima whispered. Lily shook her head sadly.

"Yeah," Lily said softly. "I'm sorry if I was too… pushy. Mummy says I need to work on that," Lily's eyes widened as she moved closer to Septima "I just got _so_ excited when I saw that you were like _us_ -"

"Us?" Septima questioned, a feeling of dread making its way in the pit of her stomach. "Who else is like you?"

Lily's cheeks flamed, as she immediately placed her hand over her mouth. She averted her eyes. She looked like a balloon waiting to burst.

"Lily," Septima stated, testing the name out on her tongue as she finally moved closer to the redhead. "Who else is like you… _us_?"

Lily looked away for a few moments more, before finally giving up.

"Tuney can do it too!" Lily burst out, before gasping. "Oh no, she didn't want anyone to _know_! She'll be so mad-"

Septima felt her insides begin to swarm.

 _(The one thing she had…_ _ **the one thing**_ _she had was her foreknowledge, and even that was rendered useless now?)_

Septima let out a laugh, startling Lily slightly.

"Of course Petunia's a witch," Septima stated dryly. "Is Dumbledore a squib in this universe as well?"

Lily froze at that and sent Septima a chilling glare. The raven-haired girl was a bit unsettled on how quickly the redhead had changed face.

"That's an awful thing to say about someone," Lily whispered, "Just because we can do things like that, doesn't mean we're _witches_ -"

Septima took Lily's hand.

"I didn't mean anything by it," Septima replied. "I'm a witch too, and so is my mum. We're _all_ witches. I didn't mean it as an insult,"

Lily nodded slowly, as the frown slowly left her face. She dropped down to her knees.

"You said your mum was a witch?" Lily whispered. "Do you… could you teach me more about it? Magic, that is?"

Septima looked at the girl once more and averted her eyes.

Would it really hurt her to be Lily Evan's friend? Would it really be that awful?

 _("You know it won't" a harsh voice whispered "Stop being stupid")_

Septima sighed and leveled a shy smile at the redhead in front of her.

She was tired of being lonely too.

Septima picked up a spare twig from the ground and floated it above her palm. Lily gasped and clapped her hands together.

"It's beautiful," Septima whispered. "One of the most beautiful things you'll ever be gifted with,"

It was true. Magic was the only thing that could make her mother smile. The only thing that could stop her father's abuse. The only thing that…

 _(The only thing that gave her purpose in this cruel cruel world.)_

Septima floated the twig over to where Lily was and watched as the redhead stiffened. Septima just smiled and nodded her head.

"Don't be afraid of it, you have to embrace it," Septima ordered gently. "You can do it,"

Lily stared at the twig with the utmost concentration. The sight brought another smile to Septima's usually blank face.

Lily gasped as she finally got the twig to float in a circular motion. She looked towards Septima and grinned. Before she knew it, a mess of red hair flooded Septima's senses as small arms wrapped around her.

"Thank you!" The redhead grinned, ignoring the splash of red coloring Septima's pallid cheeks. Septima just nodded once more, pulling herself out of the redhead's grip.

"I… don't thank me yet. There's still so much more to learn-"

"Timi,"

"... what?"

"Can I call you that? Please?"

Septima found it impossible to say no.

"I… I don't see why not," Septima mumbled, averting her eyes once more. "It's fine if you call me that,"

Her smile reminded Septima of the glowing sunset. Warm and welcoming.

 _(This was why-)_

Septima stood up abruptly.

"I… I have to go," Septima said lamely, turning towards the redhead "I'll… I'll see you tomorrow?" She tried not to sound too hopeful.

Lily just nodded her head.

"Tomorrow then,"

Septima froze, unsure of what to do next. Was she supposed to say anything else?

She chose to give the redhead an army salute and hurriedly climbed out of the meadow. Despite herself, Septima couldn't help the grin that overtook her face.

She had finally made a friend.

For once, she went back to Spinner's End with a bit of a skip in her step.

* * *

Author's Note: Here's _Bell_ _ā_ _tor_ chapter 5! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and continue to enjoy this story in the future. I would also like to thank all the people that favorited, followed, and reviewed. It really means a lot!

Questions I have for you Guys:

What do you think of Petunia being a witch? (This is only the first of major canon divergences, so be prepared)

What questions do you guys have for me?

 _P.S. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!_


End file.
